


i'll spend forever wondering if you knew i was enchanted to meet you

by natashasbarnes



Category: Brooklyn nine-nine
Genre: Brooklyn Nine-Nine - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Peraltiago, brooklyn 99 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:21:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 13,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26924281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natashasbarnes/pseuds/natashasbarnes
Summary: Jake is forced to help Amy Santiago plan the school’s junior prom. However with time he realizes that he’s slowly feeling something towards Amy. title inspired by enchanted by taylor swift.
Relationships: Gina Linetti/Rosa Diaz, Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago
Comments: 14
Kudos: 47





	1. i’ve been having a hard time adjusting i had the shiniest wheels, now they're rusting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is Jake’s story before he and Amy met. Chapter title inspired by: This is Me Trying by Taylor Swift

Jake was late to class.

He had been late because he was to busy taking care of his mom, Karen Peralta.

However the new principle, who is an emotionless robot by the way, won’t listen to him.

“Please Principle Holt you have to understand. I was taking care of my mom,” Jake said trying to explain.

“Listen I understand Peralta that you were taking care of your mother, but you must understand I have to do what I am obligated to do. I am sorry. Truly. However my hands are tied,” Principle Holt said.

Jake let out a deep breath.

He was making sure his mom was ok after her date last night. The man she came back with was the biggest douche and was disrespecting both her and Jake. So Jake waited with his mom until he left and that made him extremely late to school.

“I understand. What’s my punishment?” Jake asked.

“You will be helping Amy Santiago with prom planning. She definitely needs help. She has never been to a dance, let alone a prom,” Holt proclaimed.

Jake groaned.

“Ok,” he said shaking his head.

“Now get to class,” Holt demanded.

Jake grabbed his bag and walked out the door.

He went to class and sat in the back.

“Jakey, what happened? Why are you late?” Charles asked concerned about his friend.

Charles Boyle was Jake’s best friend.

He and Jake were like brothers born from different mothers.

“My mom. I’ll tell you more later,” Jake said taking out his book.

Charles backs away and focuses on his teacher.

———

During lunch Jake sits with Charles and his childhood best friend, Gina.

“I can’t believe our parents are getting married!” Boyle excitedly exclaimed to Gina.

“God I know Charles. That’s all you’ve been talking about for weeks now,” Gina said annoyed.

“Can you believe this all started because you and I dated?” Boyle asked.

Gina smacked his head. 

“Ew don’t remind me that at my lowest, you and I dated,” Gina said disgusted. 

Jake snickered. 

“Well I’m just excited for you and I to be siblings, ex lover,” Charles said taking a bite out of his hotdog. 

Gina smacked him again causing Charles to start choking. 

“Don’t say that back to back,” Gina said. 

“Or at all,” Jake said patting Charles’s back. 

Charles stops choking and gasps for air. 

“Got it,” He said taking a deep breathe. 

———

After school Jake, Charles, and Gina go to Nana’s apartment to relax. 

“So Jakey why were you late today?” Charles asked. 

“My mom brought a douche over so I waited with her until he left,” Jake said. 

“Now I have to help some girl named Amy Santiago to make up for everything.” 

“Amy Santiago. That’s Rosa Diaz’s friend,” Gina pointed out. 

“How do you know that?” Boyle teased her. 

There was no doubt that Gina Linetti had a crush on Rosa Diaz. However Charles and Jake are not supposed to talk about it or they will be killed by Gina. 

Gina slapped Boyle across the face. 

“Next time I will yank your head off,” Gina threatened. 

”Why don’t you just ask her out?” Jake asked. 

“Because I don’t know if she likes girls!” Gina yelled. 

“I’m pretty sure she dated Dianna Nueva during the summer,” Boyle said. “It was all over the school blog.” 

Jake and Gina looked at Charles. 

“Who even reads the school blog. It’s ran by basic bitches who want to be like me,” Gina said. 

“Half the people who run it are the popular kids who literally hate everyone who isn’t them,” Jake said taking a bite of his sour candy burrito. 

“They have the hottest gossip from the whole school and they reported Rosa and Dianna had a summer fling. Don’t forget they also reported about Jake and Sophia breaking up,” Boyle said. 

”Thanks Boyle. That totally didn’t hurt,” Jake sarcastically implied. 

Jake and Sophia broke up not that long ago and the wound was still fresh.

”Sorry Jakey.” 

“Anyways I’m not going to ask Rosa out. End of story,” Gina said slamming her water bottle on the table. 

Jake’s phone buzzed. He picked it up and looked at it in confusion. 

Unknown Number 

Hello is this Jake Peralta? 

_Me_

Yes it is. Who is this?

This is Amy Santiago. I heard you will be helping me me out with the prom. When do you want to meet up. I’m not busy at all (other than the work I obviously have to do). Let me know. 

Oh. Um. I’ll help you out whenever you want. We can meet up over coffee if you want. 

How does tomorrow sound? 

Sounds great! I’ll talk to you tomorrow. 

Talk to you soon. 

_ Read.  _

”Jake. Who were you texting?” Gina asked. 

Jake shot his head up. 

“Oh it was just Amy Santiago wondering when we were going to meet,” Jake answered. 

“That sounds amazing! I hear the love pouring in!” Boyle exclaimed. 

”Permission to slap him Jake?” Gina asked. 

“Just a little,” Jake responded. 

Gina lightly slapped him in the back. 

“Am I your human punching bag?” Charles asked. 

“Yes.” 

Jake laughed at the two and shook his head. 

———

After Charles and Gina left, Jake left Nana’s apartment and went to his house. He finished his homework and stayed up late to watch cartoons. 

He heard the door open and assumed it was his mother. 

“Mom, are you home?” he asked. 

“Jakey, I’m fine stay in your room!” his mom yelled. 

Jake found that suspicious and walked into the living room.

He saw the douche from earlier and clenched his jaw.

“What the hell are you doing here?” he asked angry.

“Hey this has nothing to do with you kid,” the guy said.

“You’re a fucking psychopath that won’t leave my mom alone. Leave us alone or I’ll call the police,” Jake said. 

The man, who will be remained nameless by the way, walked closer to Jake. 

Jake made himself appear bigger but it definitely failed. 

The guy stepped closer to Jake and smirked. 

“Get the hell out of my face!” Jake yelled. 

“Jakey calm down. It’s ok,” his mom said. 

“Yeah _Jakey_ ,” the guy said making fun of him. 

“You have five seconds to leave before I kick your ass.” 

“I dare you.” 

Jake swung. 

Like really swung. 

He hit the guy right in the face and though he hurt his hand, he hid it. 

“JACOB!” Karen shockingly yelled. 

Jake pushed him out the door and slammed it shut. 

He turned around in pain. 

“Mom I hurt my hand,” Jake said looking at him. 

“Let me get ice,” Karen said running to the kitchen. 

Jake followed her. 

She put the ice pack on his hand and he held it. 

“Thank you Jakey, but please be careful next time. You bruised your hand,” Karen said. 

“Mom I’ll do anything to protect you. You know that.” 

Ever since Jake’s dad left he protected his mother. He never wanted anyone to hurt his mom the way his dad hurt her. 

He loved his mom and he would do anything for her. 

“I love you mom,” Jake said. 

“I love you too, Jakey,” she said. 

For that moment Jake knew that his mom and his friends were the only thing important in his life. He knew he was ok not having a father figure in his life. He didn’t need one. His mom was enough. Gina and Charles are his best friends and they help him with everything. A father figure is the last thing he needs. 

Unfortunately things would change soon. 


	2. wake up and smell the breakup realize that we won't make-up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amy goes to school after her break up with Teddy Wells only to find she has to plan the prom with Jake Peralta. title inspired by: i heart ? by taylor swift.

Rosa drove to Amy to school today.

Usually Teddy drove her, but today was different.

Her and Teddy aren’t together anymore. They broke up. They’re done. They are over.

“It’s ok Amy,” Rosa said.

“I know. We broke up for the right reasons. It’s just hard to totally totally get it,” Amy explained.

“Listen Teddy was a dick. Remember what he did to you?” Rosa said.

“I do. I know I left him for the right reasons it’s just,” Amy took a pause.

“It’s just we were together for three years. It’s hard to just forget those three years because of one bad memory.”

“You’ll be fine. I have your back. You’re the only person I’ll ever defend from hell and back,” Rosa said.

“Anyways how did Dianna handle the news?” Amy asked.

“She took it well I guess. I mean I always dump people. She knew how it was supposed to end,” Rosa explained

“As long as you’re ok,” Amy said.

“We’re here,” Rosa said unbuckling her seatbelt.

They walked out the car and into the school.

Amy looked around and saw a familiar face.

She felt her heart break and fall into a million pieces.

”What’s going-,” Rosa said before turning her head to see what Amy was looking at. 

“You’re going to be ok Amy,” Rosa reminded her.

“I know but seeing his face hurts,” Amy responded.

Rosa couldn’t do anything but give her a sympathetic look.

“Amy the principle wants to see you,” the secretary said.

“I’ll see you in a bit,” Amy said walking away from Rosa.

Amy walked her way to the office where she was met up with her mentor, Principle Holt.

“You wanted to see me, sir,” Amy said.

“Yes. You will be planning the prom with Jake Peralta. He left his contact information on this sheet of paper,” Holt said passing her a sticky note.

Amy took the sheet and put it in her pocket.

“Um not to be rude, but why am I planning the prom with him?” Amy asked. 

“This is his punishment for being late to school,” Holt said. 

Amy nodded, thanked the principle, and walked out the office. 

She’ll text Jake later. 

She walked through the halls of West Appleton High. 

Something she and Teddy used to do for fun. 

Stop it Amy. You guys are over. 

She walked to her locked and opened it. 

She found a note in it which is strange because she doesn’t remember putting it there. 

She opened it and instantly regretted doing so. 

_ Dear Amy Santiago,  _

_ It’s Teddy Wells. I’m sorry for everything. I’m sorry for putting this note in your locker, but you haven’t been responding to my texts and I just needed to tell you how much I love you.  _

Amy felt tears form in her eyes as she read the last sentence. 

_ You deserve better Amy. Whether that’s me or someone else. I hurt you in a terrible way which will be my biggest regret. I love you Amy and I hope one day you will be able to forgive me.  _

_ Yours Truly,  _

_ Teddy Wells _

Amy wiped away her tears and put the note in her backpack.

She closed her locker and walked to class. 

———

During lunch she sat with Rosa and her other friends. 

She sat in silence looking around the cafeteria. 

Her eyes landed on Gina Linetti and her to other friends. 

She watched as Gina slapped her friend in the back of the head while her other friend laughed. 

“Amy,” Rosa said. 

Amy quickly turned around to face her best friend. 

“Yes?” 

“Are you ok?” 

Amy paused. 

A part of her wanted to say no, but instead she says, “I’m fine.” 

Rosa looks at her not convinced. 

“I promise. I’m fine,” Amy said giving her a reassuring smile.

Amy silently ate for the rest of lunch just wanting to go home. 

———

After school Amy decided to go to the library to clear her mind off of Teddy. 

She organized the books that were out of order despite the librarian reminding her she doesn’t work there. 

She felt her phone buzz and she takes it out of her pocket. 

Rosa 

Where are you??

I’m at the library.

Are you ok? 

I’m fine Rosa. Seriously. 

Well text me if you need anything. 

I will. 

_Read._

Amy was about to put her phone away when she remembered she had to text Jake Peralta. 

She pulled the piece of paper out of her pocket and texted his number. 

Unknown Number 

Hello is this Jake Peralta? 

Yes it is. Who is this? 

This is Amy Santiago. I heard you will be helping me me out with the prom. When do you want to meet up. I’m not busy at all (other than the work I obviously have to do). Let me know.

Oh. Um. I’ll help you out whenever you want. We can meet up over coffee if you want

How does tomorrow sound?

Sounds great! I’ll talk to you tomorrow. 

Talk to you soon. 

_ Read. _

Amy put her phone away and continued organizing the books when she heard a familiar voice. 

“Hey do you have _Pride and Prejudice_?” they asked a worker.

Amy peeped her head out to see Teddy. 

She cursed silently and quickly ran to the next aisle. 

She watched as he was slowly coming to her aisle so she ran away until she reached the door. 

She took a deep breathe before texting Rosa to come and pick her up. 

It was silly but even though Teddy hurt her so much she still loved him and wanted to be with him.  However she knew it was best for her to distance herself from him. They were never getting back together. He was the one who ruined their relationship. 

Now she has herself and Rosa and that’s pretty much all she needs. 


	3. just a small town boy and girl livin' in a crazy world

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jake and Amy finally meet and hit it off. Everything goes well until a certain someone comes in and ruins the night. chapter title inspired by: i’m only me when i’m with you by taylor swift.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had an epiphany so I guess I’ll be publishing two chapters today!

Amy got ready to meet Jake Peralta. 

They had agreed to meet at a coffee shop near her house after school. 

She was a bit nervous to meet him. Other than Rosa she doesn’t really have much friends. People think she’s a nerd and a weirdo so she really doesn’t have people lining up to be her friend. 

Amy put on chapstick and walked through the door of the coffee shop. 

Jake Peralta

Hi I’m here. Where are you? 

Sorry Gina was driving and she insisted on driving to Target. I’m running a little late but I’ll be there soon. 

Thats fine no worries. 

She turned off her phone and sighed. 

The waitress came over and took her order. 

Amy ordered a muffin and a medium sized coffee. 

When the waitress left, Amy grabbed her binder and started working on the prom. She hasn’t thought of a theme which is really important the most important step. 

She was thinking of doing something original and not cheesy. Something people could remember when they leave the school. It’s kind of a big deal. Though she doesn’t really care for proms or really any dances she just wants one moment where people don’t see her as a freak and see her as the smart woman who created a freaking amazing prom. 

The waitress comes back with Amy’s order and gently places it down. 

“Thank you,” Amy says giving her a small smile. 

“Are you Amy Santiago. I’m Jake Peralta,” a voice says causing Amy to turn to him. 

“Oh it’s so nice to meet you Jake,” she says waving at him. 

“Jacob we’ll pick you up later!” Gina yells across from the cafe. 

“See you Jakey!” Boyle yells as Gina pushes him out the door. 

Jake waves at them before turning back to Amy. 

“Ok so let’s talk about what we have to work with,” Jake said giving Amy a smile. 

“Ok well,” Amy says quickly taking a sip of her coffee, “We need a theme and nothing cringy or unoriginal we need something amazing and memorable.” 

“Ok how about a Die Hard themed prom?” Jake suggests. 

Amy laughs before stopping realizing he was completely serious.

”Oh you were being serious. Yeah I don’t think a Die Hard prom would be a great idea, but I like where your heads at,” Amy puts it as nicely as she can. 

“Ok what about a space themed prom?” 

Amy thought about it for a moment. 

The idea of a space themed prom wouldn’t be horrible. She actually loved the idea of a space prom. 

She smiled at Jake before nodding her head. 

“That’s an amazing idea. We can have a celestial background for pictures. We can decorate the place with planets and stars hanging from the roof. That’s an amazing idea!” Amy exclaims excitedly. 

Jake watches as she writes it down and places it in her binder. 

“Ok that’s out of the way. Now let’s decide on food,” Amy says. 

“Pizza is an easy and cheap option,” Jake recommends. 

“That’s definitely a great option, but we do need more foods,” Amy says writing down _pizza_ on a new sheet of paper. 

“How about chicken tenders and fries. It’s simple and everyone likes it.” 

Amy writes down _chicken tenders and fries_ down. 

“How about some sandwiches but really good sandwiches you know?” Jake says. 

Amy laughs and writes it down. 

“Now obviously punch and soda for drinks,” Amy says. 

“Definitely orange soda,” Jake says stealing a piece of Amy’s muffin. 

“Ew definitely not. Orange soda is disgusting. No you know what any type of fruit flavored soda should be destroyed,” Amy says. 

Jake gasps and dramatically puts his hand over his heart. 

“How dare you,” he dramatically says an action which made Amy softly giggle. 

“Orange soda is amazing and that’s a fact,” Jake says taking her paper and pen. 

“What are you doing?” Amy says looking at him. 

“Writing down orange soda,” he says passing the paper back to Amy. 

Amy looks down at the piece of paper and sees Jake’s poor penmanship next to Amy’s neat handwriting. 

“Fine if you insist,” Amy gives up. 

“I see the Jake Peralta charm still works,” Jake cockily says. 

“Yes Peralta you charmed me,” Amy said sarcastically. 

“I know Santiago but you have to promise me one thing,” Jake said. 

“And what is that?” 

“Don’t fall in love with me,” Jake said giving her a smirk. 

“I can assure you that won’t be a problem,” Amy said giving him a smirk of her own. 

They laugh and get back to work.

After an hour of planning and Jake making stupid jokes that made Amy laugh so hard, they decided to leave the cafe and go somewhere else. 

“Hey I know this place that’s in walking distance that we can continue planning in,” Amy suggests. 

“Lead the way,” Jake says. 

Amy leads the way into a book store not too far from the cafe. 

“This place seems so peaceful,” Jake says. 

“It really is. They have killer food too and I get discounts because the manager and I are childhood friends,” Amy brags. 

“Sounds great Santiago,” Jake says nudging her shoulder.

”Alright pick a booth and I’ll be back,” Amy says walking to the counter. 

“Hi welcome back Amy,” her friend welcomed her. 

“Hey Christopher. I’ll take the usual,” she said with a smile. 

“Alright. Also you’ll be happy to know I hired your boyfriend Teddy!” he said squealing in excitement. 

Amy froze and looked at him. 

“Teddy and I broke up,” she said. 

“Oh no. Well this is awkward because he’s here right now,” Christopher said. 

“Where is he?” Amy asked. 

“Behind you,” Christopher said softly. 

“Amy?” Teddy said. 

“Oh hi Teddy,” she said turning around and glaring at Christopher. 

“What are you doing here?” she asked. 

“I work here. Why are you here?” 

“Oh um I’m here on school business with Jake Peralta,” she said pointing at Jake who is playing around with the breadsticks at the table. 

“I see,” Teddy says.

“I’m going to get your food ready,” Christopher says walking away. 

“You couldn’t wait. You’ve already moved on,” Teddy says. 

Amy looks at him and she feels her face turn red in anger. 

“I’m planning the prom with Jake. That’s it and we are broken up. You hurt me ok? You cheated on me!” Amy yells angrily. 

Jake looks up and sees Amy clenching her fist. 

“You have no right to be mad at me and even if I did move on who cares. We’re obviously never getting back together. You can’t control my life,” Amy says angrily. 

“Hey whats going on here?” Jake says standing next to Amy. 

“Doesn’t concern you,” Teddy says. 

“Heyo I get that but you seem to be causing a disturbance and you’re making my friend uncomfortable,” Jake says. 

Amy looks at Jake as the word _friend_ comes out of his mouth. 

“I think you should leave her alone. She clearly doesn’t want to talk to you right now,” Jake says. 

“Whatever,” Teddy says as he walks away. 

Jake walks with Amy back to their booth. 

“Are you ok?” Jake asks. 

“I’m fine. Thank you for that,” Amy says giving Jake a smile. 

“No problem. I’m like you’re superman,” Jake joking says trying to make Amy smile which turns out to be successful. 

“Whatever Peralta. We do have to continue working on the prom-.” 

“Amy let’s do more tomorrow. We did enough for one day and the prom will be perfect ok? Let’s just enjoy the rest of the evening,” Jake says. 

“Ok,” Amy says nodding. 

The food comes and Jake and Amy share eating half of one whole pizza. 

Jake continues to try to make Amy laugh and get her mind off of Teddy. He doesn’t ask about him knowing she probably doesn’t want to talk about it. 

After they finished eating Rosa comes to pick up Amy and Gina comes to pick up Jake. 

“Oh h-hi Rosa,” Gina says blushing. 

“Hey Linetti. Nice ride,” Rosa says complementing Gina’s car. 

“Thanks.” 

Amy and Jake look at each other before looking at the two girls. 

“I feel like we’re interrupting,” Jake says to Amy. 

“We should get going Amy,” Rosa says.

”I’ll see you tomorrow Jake,” Amy says giving him a hug. 

“I’ll see you tomorrow. Bye Rosa,” Jake says pulling away from the hug. 

“Bye Peralta. Bye Linetti,” Rosa says. 

“I can’t feel my face Jake,” Gina says. 

“Get in the car Gina,” Jake says. 

They went home and Jake felt like he accomplished something today. Not only did he help with the whole prom, he felt like he helped Amy just by being his annoying self. He made her laugh, he helped her, and he even payed for his part of the meal which is something he never does. 

He smiles at himself and closes his eyes to fall asleep. 


	4. and isn't it just so pretty to think all along there was some invisible string tying you to me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jake and Amy take a walk down the park and figure that they had something in common when they were young.

Jake smiled as he drove himself to Amy’s house.

He honestly enjoyed hanging out with her and found himself wanting to spend more time with her.

She was definitely an amazing friend and they had been hanging out in different places since they have started planning the prom.

However today was different, he was coming to her house. This was his first time going to her house and he was a little nervous though he tried his hardest to hide it.

When he arrived he parked his car in front of her house and walked up to the door. He rang the doorbell and knocked in the door.

He heard Amy yell ‘i’m coming’ and her footsteps running to the door.

When she opened the door she smiled at the sight of her friend and welcomed him inside.

“I’m so glad you’re here. My parents aren’t home and my brothers are all out with their friends so we have the whole place to ourselves,” Amy says with a huge smile plastered on her face.

“Coolio,” Jake says regretting what he said.

“I don’t know why I said that.”

Amy laughs as his face turns red.

“It’s ok. Anyways I’ve ordered Chinese food and I brought out the binder so all we have to do is brainstorm on who should DJ the prom,” Amy says.

Jake can tell she’s excited because he has noticed every time she gets excited she tends to flap her hands.

“Well let’s get started shall we?” Jake says.

They walk over to the couch and sit down. Amy opens her binder and takes out a note card.

“Well let’s brainstorm songs to dance to,” Amy says brushing a piece of her hair away. “Maybe we can have some songs from today’s age as well as songs from back in the day.”

“Great we can play today’s biggest hits while also playing musicians like Journey, Queen, Bon Jovi, and the Beatles,” Jake suggested writing down the name of the musicians he had just said.

“Yes that’s amazing. Now all we have to do is find out who can DJ the prom,” Amy says sliding the notecards on a tab in her binder.

“Charles is a great DJ. Though it might take ours for him to ‘get in the zone’ like he so lovingly puts it.”

Amy thought about it for a second before realizing something.

She turned to look at Jake with wide eyes causing him to be confused. “What’s wrong?”

“I know who can DJ!” she said excitedly grabbing a card and writing something down with her hair in the way not allowing Jake to see who.

“Who is it?” Jake asked curious to know who the person is.

“Rosa once saved this person at a club and they were an incredibly DJ. They told us if we ever needed them to DJ anything they would help us,” she said grabbing her phone and typing their number into it.

“They’re not that far from here. We can drive to them,” Amy said.

“Alright we can take my car,” Jake offered grabbing his keys.

They got up from the couch and walked out the door. They walked very close to each other to the point their shoulders were touching but they didn’t mind. After all they were becoming great friends.

———

When they arrived there, Jake got out while Amy organized her bag. Jake opened the door for her which took Amy by surprise. Though it was the bare minimum, no one has done that for her in what seems like an eternity. Teddy usually just waited while she put her things together.

“Thank you,” she said flashing him a smile while Jake just nodded.

They walked to inside of the club once again shoulder-to-shoulder.

After they entered they searched around for the person.

“Amy Santiago?” they heard a voice say which caused them both to turn around.

“Jonathan!” Amy says giving them a hug.

“Who’s this?” they asked after they pulled away from the hug.

“This is my friend Jake Peralta,” Amy says introducing the two.

“Nice to meet you Jake,” they say shaking his hand. “So what are you here for?” 

“We need a favor,” Amy says. “We need you to DJ our school prom. We will pay you how much ever you want.” 

“I’ll do it. I mean I do owe you for saving my life,” Jonathan says. 

“When this is all over I would love to hear this story,” Jake says interested in what they’re talking about. 

“Anyways just text me the information and I’ll be happy to help you out,” they said with a smile. 

Jake and Amy high-five each other and turn to Jonathan and thank them before they leave the club. 

“We did it!” Amy squealed in excitement. 

“We did it!” Jake repeated. 

“I’m so happy! Well we finished for today unless you want to go someplace else. You know for fun,” Amy says with a smile. 

“Amy Santiago are you asking me on a date?” Jake sarcastically said raising his eyebrows to her. 

“No! Not a date,” Amy laughs it off, something that causes Jake to immediately frown at the reaction. He quickly shrugs it off and gives her a smile. “Just to hang out and get to know each other.” 

“Yeah uh I would like to,” Jake says.   


“Great I know this amazing park nearby. It’s kind of my safe place. I don’t bring anyone here. Not Teddy nor Rosa,” Amy explains. Jake smiles at the thought of being the first person Amy brought to the park. 

“Sounds amazing. I’ll drive,” Jake says opening the car door for her. Amy softly thanks him and he closes the door. He walks to the driver seat and starts the car. 

The only sound in the car that moment was the radio softly playing in the background and Amy giving Jake the directions to the parks. 

Once they arrived there Jake looked at her in confusion. 

“What?” Amy asked concerned from his facial expressions. 

“I used to come to this park all the time. Before my parents split, my dad would bring my mom and I here all the time. We used to compete in the family competitions all the time,” Jake explained. 

“Hey we entered the competitions too! One year this family ate like 45 hot dogs in the hot dog eating competition and then all threw up during the-.” 

“During the family run competition. That was me and my family,” Jake sheepishly said. That was the last time he and his family participated in the competition due to his jerk father leaving his mom and him. 

“No way. Isn’t it so weird that we have this park tying us together,” Amy says. 

Jake thought of it for a second. He couldn’t believe that this park which he avoided coming to because it brought him pain and heartbreak now gave him a beautiful memory now that he and Amy have it in common. 

“Yeah it’s kinda strange,” Jake smiled. 

”Well I’m glad that you and I have this in common. To be honest I feel extremely comfortable with sharing this with you. I find it peaceful and we can come here and work on everything together,” Amy says sitting on a large rock. 

“Yeah I guess you’re amazing too,” Jake says shyly. Amy blushes and turns away. Jake was different. He was an amazing friend who she knew would always have her back. She hopes that even when they’re done planning they can still be friends. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you haven’t figured it out Jonathan is non-binary and they’re pronouns are they/them.


	5. the night you danced like you knew our lives would never be the same

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jake and Amy get to know each other at the park and something sparks between one of them. title inspired by long live by taylor swift.

“So what’s your damage?” Amy asked Jake giving him the cutest little smile.

”My damage?” Jake repeated sitting down next to Amy. Jake looked at Amy smiling down up at him and couldn’t help but break a smile of his own. There’s something about her smile that brightens his day. Something about that damn smile. 

“Yeah what’s your story,” Amy says. She is interested in why Jake is the way he is. Why he uses humor as a defense mechanism. Why he only trusts a few people, but she also doesn’t want to pry. “Only if you want to tell it though.”

Jake never tells anyone about his story. He doesn’t want to scare them away with his trauma and his depressing stories. He especially doesn’t want Amy to leave him. However, he trusted Amy wouldn’t leave him so he trusted her enough to tell her. 

“Well when I was seven my dad left me and my mom. Out of thin air. I had gone to sleep and when I woke up my mom was crying. She told me dad left and I didn’t react at first. I just stood there processing it and repressing the hell out of it. I didn’t even start crying until I got to school and I saw this dad drop his kid off,” Jake explained trying to fight back tears. 

“My dad was a terrible dad. I won’t argue with that. He missed so many birthdays. He cheated on my mom so much. He did a lot worst, but the worst thing he did was give me all this pain. You know I don’t think he thinks of me as much as I think of him. He probably never felt the aftermath of him leaving. My mom and I felt it all. We had to feel the pain and the heartbreak. We had to learn how to move on. We had to learn to live without a father figure present. Now I’m afraid to be abandoned,” Jake’s eyes widened at the end as the words slip out of his mouth. He never told anyone that. 

Ashamed to look Amy in the eyes, he turned to the left and his eyes followed a butterfly that flew around the bush in front of him.

Jake felt something touch his hands. He looked down and saw Amy’s hand touch his. He looked her in the eye and she gave him a soft smile.

“Jake,” Amy softly says giving Jake so much comfort. Jake doesn’t take his eyes off their hands which are touching. “It’s ok to feel that way. Thank you for trusting me and telling me me this. I hope you know I will never abandon you because you told me this. I won’t run in fear. I’ll be here with you. I promise,” she said. 

Jake took everything in. The softness in Amy’s voice, their hands touching, the park that tied them together, and the promise Amy made. It was all important to him. She was important to him. He felt grateful to have a friend like her. Someone who, unlike Boyle and Gina, he can talk to without fear of saying too much. He loved his best friends so much, but if he’s being honest, it’s not that easy to talk to them about his dad. It’s a touchy subject that he knows will make them give him pity and not talk to him about it the way Amy does. 

“What about you? What’s your damage?” Jake asks. 

Amy sits up straight, but doesn’t take her hands off Jake’s. 

“Well I grew up with seven brothers My older brother, David,” Amy says rolling her eyes, “is the golden child. My mom loves David and always compares us to him. Perfect David. David graduated top of his class, David took a bullet for the school principle, David bakes his own bread,” Amy says rolling his eyes. 

“It can’t be that bad,” Jake said. 

“My parents arrange the photo of their kids by who makes them the proudest. Number one goes on the mantle above the fireplace, two through four on the piano, and the rest on the staircase,” Amy explained. 

“So David’s on the mantle?” 

“Always! While my picture gathers dust on the stupid piano.” 

“The piano can’t be that bad.” 

“No one in the family even plays, Jake! At least people use the stairs!” Amy’s eyes widen. 

“Woah calm down. I’m sure David’s great but I already know you’re better. You are amazing Amy and I know you value your parents acceptance, but you should know you are incredible. Even better than David.” 

Amy looks down and blushes. 

“Would it make you feel better if I placed a picture of you on my mantle?” Amy softly chuckled and looks at Jake.

”Thats the nicest thing someone has ever offered me.” 

“Glad I made you laugh,” Jake says pushing a strand of Amy’s hair out of her face. 

Maybe it was the mood or maybe it was Jake pushing Amy’s strand of hair, but Amy felt something. She felt like her heart was glowing. She looked at Jake’s lips and looked back into his eyes. 

Jake could’ve swore he saw wrong. Amy looked at his lips. It was strange, but he liked it. He would’ve connected the gap between their lips but he didn’t want to tarnish their friendships. It was a friendship Jake cherished and he couldn’t ruin it because of his stupid feelings (not like he would admit his feelings anyways). 

He knew his relationship with Amy had changed in that moment because he too felt his heart glow. 

“So we should head back before you parents start to worry,” Jake said backing away a little bit. 

“Yeah we probably should,” Amy says getting up from the rock she was sitting on. 

———

After Jake dropped Amy off he went to a sleepover at Charles house with his two best friends. 

“So what’s happening with you and Amy?” Charles asked curious to know. 

“Nothing we’re just friends,” Jake said taking a sip of his water. 

“That’s a lie and we all know it,” Gina said. 

“Just like you not admitting you like Rosa?” Jake said reversing the conversation. 

“Jacob that’s enough and stop trying to switch the conversation.” 

“Nothings going on with me and Amy!” Jake said. 

“I’m hearing wedding bells!” Charles teases. 

“NOTHING’S GOING TO HAPPEN BETWEEN AMY AND I!” Jake yells as his face turns as red as a rose. 

“Sounds like you’re convincing yourself more than us,” Gina says putting her hair into a ponytail. 

“That’s enough of this conversation,” Jake said rolling his eyes. 

“Are latinas your type, Jakey? First Sophia and now Amy,” Charles asked. 

“I don’t like Amy!” Jake repeated. 

“This is the first time I haven’t seen you crushed over Sophia since you two broke up,” Gina mentioned. 

Jake realized that that was in fact true and couldn’t help but wonder if he did in fact had feelings for Amy. 

That’s crazy of course he doesn’t. 

“I’m going to sleep now,” Jake said covering himself with a blanket. 

“Fine goodnight Jakey,” Boyle said giving him a kiss on the forehead.

Jake thought of him and Amy until he fell into a deep sleep. 


	6. the stakes are high, the water's rough but this love is ours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rosa and Gina bump into each other at a grocery store. Also Gina recalls coming out to Jake and Charles. lyrics by ours by taylor swift.

Gina remembered when she came out to everyone. 

She first came out to Charles and Jake who were extremely supportive and comforted her every time she couldn’t bring it upon herself to tell her mother. 

_ “Jake. Charles. I-I want to tell you something. It’s important. Really important,” Gina said nervously. She could feel her heart beating out her chest and the feeling was weird.  _

_ Jake and Charles quit the jokes and looked at her seriously. “What’s wrong?” they asked in unison.  _

_ “Nothing’s wrong. It’s more like what’s right,” she said taking a deep breath. “Guys I’m bi.”  _

_ As the words escaped her lips she felt a weight fall off her shoulders. The weird feeling was gone but the fear was still there. Fear of not being accepted. Fear of losing relationships for being who she was. The fear never left. The fear is still there.  _

_ “Gina...” Jake starts. Gina tenses at his words. This could end badly. Really badly. “You are so valid. I love you and I will support you no matter what. I’ll defend you from any homophobic pricks that come your way and I’ll make sure you get the love and support you deserve.”   
_

_ Gina teared up. Jake’s approval meant so much to her. He was like her brother.  _

_ “Thank you Jake.”  _

_ Gina felt someone wrap their body around her.  _

_ “Sister, as your brother and former lover-.”  _

_ “Ew!” Gina said sniffling.  _

_ “I hope you know how valid you are. I’m glad you trusted us enough to tell us. I love you and I’ll always support you no matter what,” Charles said not letting go.  _

_ “Charles, that means so much to me. Thank you brother,” she said hugging him back.  _

_ Gina was filled with a million emotions and for once fear wasn’t one of them.  _

Gina was in love with Rosa Diaz. 

Like really in love with her. 

It all started last year, she and Rosa were paired up for a project and of course Gina wasn’t going to do it. People feared her so she used that to have people do all the work. If anyone knew how smart Gina actually was it would be harder to control them. 

However Rosa was not afraid of Gina. She forced her to help her work and that worked for Gina. She liked that someone was equally scary as her and beautiful. Since then she’s been head over heels. 

However Gina knew Rosa didn’t like her back. Rosa was a bad ass and wouldn’t fall for Gina. Now Gina was a bad ass in her own ways and in some way she knew Rosa would love that about her but Gina was also extremely different from Rosa. 

“Hey Linetti,” a familiar voice said. 

“Hey Rosa,” Gina said. 

“You look good,” Rosa said. 

Gina’s eyes widen as the words leave Rosa lips. 

“Thank you but I already know,” Gina says trying to keep her cool. 

Rosa looked really good and Gina was definitely panicking. 

“So I’m throwing this party and you better be there,” Rosa says emotionless per usual.

”Sure just text me the address,” Gina says internally screaming. 

“Cool. Also you, me, Sal’s Pizza on Thursday,” Rosa said with a smirk. 

Gina takes a step back in shock. 

_Did Rosa just ask me out?_ she thought in shock. 

“Did you just ask me out?” Gina says. 

“Yup. See you at school,” Rosa says winking. 

When Rosa leaves, Gina screams. 

She picks up her phone and facetimes Charles and Jake. 

“What Gina? Amy’s coming over soon and I have to get ready,” Jake says.

”Sounds like love,” Charles said. 

“Not now Charles!” Jake yells. 

“Guys Rosa just asked me out!” Gina yelled in excitement. 

“NO WAY!” Charles yelled in excitement. “TELL ME EVERYTHING!” 

“I will when I get home!” Gina says with a big smile. 

“Congrats Gina but what happened to ‘I don’t like Rosa?’” Jake teased. 

“That was obviously a lie,” Gina said rolling her eyes. 

“I NEED TO KNOW EVERYTHING!” Charles says. 

“I’ll tell you when I go home Charles! Anyways Jake enjoy your date with Amy and Boyle continue doing whatever you’re doing.” 

“I’m shooting a goose for food.” 

“I don’t care.” 

“Gina, me and Amy are not dating-.” 

“Bye,” Gina says ending the call and screaming once more. 

She pays and leaves the store with the biggest smile on her face. 


	7. i like the way you're everything i ever wanted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s Halloween and Jake and Amy spend it together. Jake tries to show Amy that halloween isn’t all that bad. title inspired by jump then fall by taylor swift.

“How can you not like Halloween?!” Jake asked flabbergasted.

“It’s not my thing! People dressing up and pretending to be someone they’re not. Then there are some of the girls who make everything sexy, which is totally ok and I’m very happy that they’re comfortable in doing that, it’s just not my thing,” Amy explained.

“Amy Santiago, I used to think you had no flaws, but I think we just found your flaw.”

Halloween was Jake’s favorite time of the year. He plans everything months in advance and usually goes trick-or-treating with his two best friends, a tradition they have been doing since they were kids.

“Jake,” Amy paused. “Is Halloween that important to you?” Amy watched as Jake thought about it.

“Uh yeah! It’s the one of the only tradition we kept. Gina, Charles, and I usually dress up and go trick-or-treating and then watch Halloween movies while eating the candy we got,” Jake explained. “This year we’re watching The Nightmare Before Christmas and The Rocky Horror Picture Show.”

“Sounds like fun. It’s still not for me,” Amy smirked.

“C’mon Amy! It’s so much fun! You know what,” Jake said as an idea popped in his head. “Join us. It will be so much fun and you’ll see how amazing the holiday is.”

”Are you asking me on a date?” Amy sarcastically said.

“If it’s a friendly date!” Jake smiled giving her a sarcastic wink. Amy was a bit disappointed but kept her composure.

“Fine! I want to see how this plays out anyways,” Amy smiled.

“Great!” Jake grinned from ear to ear, a sight Amy loved to see. “There’s just three rules you have to follow.” Amy rolled her eyes and looked at him.

“1. You can’t leave unless there’s an emergency.”

“I can handle that.”

“2. You have to dress up.”

Amy groaned. She hated dressing up, but if that means she can spend time with Jake, she’ll do it.

“And 3. You can’t fall in love with me,” Jake smirked.

Amy chuckled, “Won’t be a problem, Peralta.” Even though she already knew that rule was long broken.

———

Amy was told they were all going as someone from the _Wizard of Oz_. She dressed as the Dorothy since she found it suited her perfect. 

She rang the doorbell of Jake’s house and waited for someone to answer. Soon a person dressed as the Wicked Witch of the West came and opened the door. 

“Jacob your girlfriend is here!” she yelled making Amy blush.

“Gina! I don’t have a girlfri- are you talking about Amy?!” Jake yelled pausing mid-sentence. 

Jake ran to the door and smiled as he saw Amy. 

“Amy! You look incredible,” he complemented giving her a hug. 

“Thank you and you make an incredible scarecrow,” she said pulling away from the hug. 

“Thank you.” 

“Jakey, how do I look,” Charles came into the room stopping in his tracks when he sees Amy. He ran towards her and gave her a big hug. “Amy Santiago you make a beautiful Dorothy.” 

“Oh- thank you,” Amy hugged back. 

“Charles you’re going to scare her off,” Gina said. 

Charles pulled away and looked at Gina. “How dare you assume I’m going to scare her off.” 

“You scared Sophia the minute she walked through the door,” Gina pointed out. Amy notices Jake winces as Sophia’s name comes out of her mouth. 

“All right! Let’s go out and go do a little bit of shopping and then we can go get candy!” Jake said switching the subject. 

“Let’s go!” Charles screams in excitement. 

———

Amy walked around the store with Jake and his friends for about an hour. People stared at them for going out in their costume (even though other people showed up dressed in costume). 

Jake, on the other hand, was having the time of his life. The fun hasn’t even started but having his three great friends with him was fun enough. 

He looked over to see Amy laugh as Gina and Charles play fight in the middle of the Walmart candy aisle. 

“Looks like you’re having fun,” Jake teased as Amy turned to him. 

“I am.” 

“So you’re going to change your mind about Halloween?” Jake asked. 

“Jury’s still out,” Amy smirked. Jake jokingly rolled his eyes while Amy continued smirking. 

“You’ll love it by the end of the night.” 

“Will I now?” 

“Yup.” 

They chuckle as Gina and Charles look at them and smirk. 

“What?” Amy and Jake say in unison. 

“Nothing,” Charles and Gina say as they continue smirking. 

Amy and Jake look at each other and shrug it off and continue teasing each other. 

It wasn’t unusual that Jake and Amy have been spending time outside of working together for the prom. Everyone knew they liked each other. Well everyone except the two of them. The only thing they knew was that they loved each other’s company and they don’t want anything to ruin that. 


	8. i don't want you like a best friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Halloween part 2. Jake and Amy go trick-or-treating with Gina and Boyle. Amy recalls a particular important conversation with Rosa. title inspired by dress by taylor swift.

After they left Walmart the four drove around Brooklyn looking for houses with candies. Jake was driving while Amy called shotgun. 

He parked the car and turned to look at everyone. “Alright let’s do this.” He got out the car and walked over to open Amy’s door. 

Amy gratefully smiled. “Thank you,” she said while softly blushing. 

“Stop flirting and let’s get going!” Gina yelled from across the street. 

Jake and Amy blush at her comments and walk towards Gina and Charles. 

Amy’s stomach has been filled with butterflies since Jake asked her to hang out with his friends for Halloween. She noticed every time they hang she gets nervous and flustered. 

When she told Rosa this, Rosa told her that Amy liked Jake. 

_“You are obviously in love with him,” Rosa pointed it out._

_“Me in love with Jake?” Amy laughed. “That’s not possible. I see him as a friend only, but that’s very funny.”_

_“Amy come on,” Rosa seriously says (but when is she never serious). “Everyone sees the way you two look at each other.”_

_Amy seriously stares at Rosa. Rosa’s face doesn’t change and even though she has one tone when she talks this time she knows Rosa is super serious._

_Amy pushes her brown hair from her face and tries to avoid eye contact._

_“I don’t like Jake,” Amy states. It’s the truth. At least she thinks it is._

_”Then look me in the eye and tell me it’s the truth,” Rosa says. Her curly black hair that isn’t as dark as her attitude falling in front of her hair. Her eyes as intimidating as ever and Amy couldn’t face her without feeling her face burn up._

_“I-I don’t like Jake,” Amy stammers as she looks at Rosa before quickly turning away._

_She couldn’t do it._

_Maybe it was because the woman in front of her was intimidating as hell._

_Or maybe it was because she didn’t like the pressure._

_Or maybe because she actually does like Jake._

_“Amy, dude, I get it. I know what it’s like to struggle with feeling something towards someone,” Rosa said._

_“Gina?” Amy teased._

_“That’s enough,” Rosa said._

_“Amy, liking Jake isn’t the worst thing in the world. I know Jake. We went to elementary_ _school together and we were actually close. I know it must be scary liking someone after what Teddy did to you, but you have to know Jake will never do that to you.”_

_Amy knew she was right.  
_

_“Fine maybe I do like Jake,” Amy admitted. “But he doesn’t like me. I have to understand that.”_

_“I see the way he looks at you. No way he doesn’t like you.”_

_Amy thinks about it and smiles._

_“He did invite me to hang out with him for Halloween,” she said._

_“See!”_

_“With his friends, Rosa.”_

_“Still means you’re important enough to meet his friends,” Rosa smirked._

_”Stop,” Amy blushed. Amy smiled._

_Jake likes me? she thought._

_She took a deep breathe and tried to hide her excitement._

“Amy come on we need our Dorothy!” Charles said. 

“I’m on my way!” Amy said as she admired Jake trying to race his friends to the house. 

Yeah she was starting to like Halloween.

She was staring to **_really_** like Halloween. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im doing a five part halloween chapter for this love story since we all know Halloween is Peraltiago’s holiday.


	9. if you asked me if i love her i'd lie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charles confronts Jake about his relationship with Amy. Although Jake denies having any feelings towards Amy, he deep down knows that's a lie. Jake recalls his breakup with his girlfriend. part 3 of a five part Halloween special. title inspired by i'd lie by taylor swift.

"If you don't stop with the _Die Hard_ references," Amy told Jake annoyed.

The group had left the store and were now trick-or-treating. They drove to the neighborhood they heard had the best candy. The night was pretty dark, but not dark to the point it was late. The group were waiting to gather enough candy to eat while watching movies. However they want to finish the movies early enough for them to watch _Saturday Night Live_ together.

Amy learned Jake and his friends stay up and watch the late night comedy show every week. 

Something about the way the group had so many traditions made her feel happy to witness something special. They had stuck together since they were kids and had gone through so much. Even though, yes, Amy had barely met these people (with the exception of Gina who she knew through Rosa) she knew they were going to be a big part of her life and some of her closest friends, hopefully. 

"How dare you Santiago," Jake said sarcastically said putting his hand over his heart. "I will never stop referencing Die Hard." 

"It's true Arnie," Gina said from behind Amy. "He will never stop quoting _Die Hard_."

"It's Amy," Amy corrected as Gina shrugged her shoulders. Amy doesn't take offense to Gina's mistake. She was told that Gina shows affection through acting coldly. 

"But we love his _Die Hard_ references," Boyle said.

Jake gave Charles a small appreciative smile.

Jake gives Amy a smirk while Amy jokingly rolled her eyes. Over the past few weeks, Jake and Amy have certainly gotten closer and have started to annoy each other in a playful manner. Charles teased Jake about his relationship with Amy. He told him that the closer they got, the more feelings Jake will catch. Which was silly of course. Jake never, and will never, have feelings for Amy. Well that's what he claims. Plus Jake isn't over Sophia. Though since he started hanging out with Amy, he hasn't thought of Sophia in so long. Something he once thought was impossible.

\---

After arriving home, they sat down and watched _The Nightmare Before Christmas_. Charles was singing along to every song and having the time of his life while Jake and Amy stole candy from each other. Gina was recording Charles for what she claims is "blackmail."

Amy placed her head on Jake's shoulder and smiled. Jake looked down and smiled before turning back to the tv. 

Charles looked at them and smirked. Jake immediately knew what he meant and rolled his eyes. He remembers the conversation they both had about Amy days ago.

_"I don't like Amy!" Jake yelled, He was tired of people assuming it and is sick of the jokes. The jokes were funny, but now he is done. He's tired of hearing people call Amy his girlfriend. Amy was his friend and his friend only._

_"I can't sit here and listen to you lie to me. I see the way you look at her. It's the same way my chickens look at each other before they mate," Jake made a face of disgust at Charles's comment._

_"I'm still not over Sophia." Jake said pained from the aftermath of their breakup. It didn't end well and it still hurts. He remembers it like it was yesterday._

**_"Jake, I'm sorry but this relationship is not working out," Sophia said. For a sixteen year old she was very mature._ **

**_"But I was going to tell you maybe I love you soon," Jake said heartbroken and confused._ **

_**"Well I don't think I maybe love you," Jake winced in pain. It hurt his heart that the first love of his life didn't feel the same way toward him. Jake never felt this way about a woman other than his mother and maybe he'll never love again or maybe he'll never have feelings toward another human the same. He knows they will do the same Sophia did to him. They will hurt him. There's no point to love. The only thing you'll get is heartbreak.** _

_**He's never going to let someone in his life that will hurt him. He'll make sure of it** _

_"I promise you Charles I don't like Amy," Jake said._

_"Jake think long and hard about this."_

_"Title of your sex tape," Jake said._

_"Just wait until you see the truth Jake. You'll see. You'll realize you truly like Amy."_

_Jake isn't going to wear his heart on his sleeve anymore. He's tired of letting people hurt him. They have been since he was young. Since his dad left. Since Sophia. Since everything._

_Amy was special. He knew she would never hurt him, but he thought the same about Sophia. You never know and it's always ok to be sure,_

_He was going to protect his heart. No matter what it takes. No matter what feelings he has to push aside._

_Maybe Jake does like Amy. Maybe Amy was the one girl that made him feeling something he's never felt before. Maybe Charles is right, but he'll never let anyone in. He'll make sure of it._

Jake looked down at Amy's head on his shoulder. He can't let anything happen. He has to hide his feelings for her. He _has_ to make sure of it.


	10. we belong together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jake and Amy revaluate their relationship. Jake comes to terms with his feelings. Charles meets a stunning woman while hanging out with the gang. Gina and Rosa bump into each other again. part 4 of a 5 part Halloween series. title inspired by we belong together taylor swift.

Jake sat at the corner of the couch watching _The Rocky Horror Picture Show_. 

Amy was sitting next to Charles, who had his head on Gina's lap.

They had been hanging out together for five hours and yet they weren't tired of each other yet. Surprisingly.

"This movie is really great!" Amy exclaimed. 

"It really is. It's way ahead of it's time," Charles said. It was his choice to pick the movie this year and chose two of his all time favorite Halloween movies. He first watched _The Rocky Horror Picture Show_ when he was in middle school. He then showed it to his friends and they both loved it. Gina claimed it was her "bi awakening." She says after seeing Janet and Rocky in the "Toucha Toucha Touch Me" scene changed everything for her. That and well watching _Glee_ and seeing Santana and Finn in the "Like a Virgin" scene in season one. 

"Here comes my favorite scene!" Gina yelled startling Charles causing Amy to laugh.

Amy turned to look at Jake. He was so engrossed in the movie he wasn't even eating his popcorn (and she knows how much Jake loves his popcorn). 

The door rang which caused everyone (with the exception of Gina who was too focused on the scene in front of her. "I'll get it," Amy softly whispered and got up from her seat. She walked over to the door and saw Rosa standing in front of her. 

Before Amy could say anything Rosa answered her. "I got bored. I'm staying here." Rosa walked past Amy and sat next to Gina.

Gina turned to see Rosa next to her and smiled. "Hey Rosa," she said before turning back to the screen to watch the movie. Amy looked over to see Jake who was actually looking at her. She smiled and he returned the smile (which gave Amy many butterflies). Amy turned to see Rosa was smirking at her. Amy rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to the movie. 

\---

After the movie ended Jake had gone to the kitchen and Amy was left alone with Rosa. 

"I saw what happened between you and Jake," Rosa said smirking. "We just smiled at each other? Didn't think that was a big deal," Amy said rolling her eyes. "It was more than a smile," Rosa said. Amy rolled her eyes.

"It was nothing, Rosa," Amy reassured her. 

"Gina!" Rosa yelled not taking her eyes off Amy. Gina walked towards them. "What?" Gina asked.

"Do Jake and Amy like each other?" Rosa asked.

"Yes," Gina said instantly. Amy's mouth dropped. "I'm leaving," Amy walked away. 

After Amy walked away, Gina and Rosa stood in silence. 

"So Linetti you look great," Rosa said smirking. Gina tried to keep her composure. "Thanks Rosa. You don't look too bad yourself," Gina said trying her best to seem calm. "So don't forget my party is next Saturday and don't forget about our other plans this Thursday," Rosa said giving a look that made her weak in her knees. "Why would I forget?" Gina said. "Oh I know you wouldn't. You've been into me for the longest time," Rosa teased. Gina's eyes widened and her heart raced. "N-no I haven't," Gina said quickly. "Oh I've seen the way you've looked at me. You were totally into me. I'm not dumb, Gina. I actually know you have liked me since we paired up for that one project. You can deny it all you want, but I know the truth. Truth be told. I have too," Rosa winked before walking away. Gina wanted to scream so loud, but she didn't instead she jumped up and down. 

\--- 

Another knock came from the door. Charles got up and walked over to open the door. He opened it and saw the most beautiful red head woman with a small child. "Trick-or-treat!" the kid said excitingly. "Well hello there. You're costume is amazingly done. Did your mom make it for you?" Charles said looking at the woman next to the child.

"I'm actually his cousin. My name's Vivian," she introduced. 

"I'm Charles Boyle," Charles said with a smile. 

"It's nice to meet you Charles," she smiled. Charles was definitely about to go full Boyle. He tends to go crazy after the first time he meets a girl. His friends nicknamed this action the 'Full Boyle' which he claims is not true. 

"It was nice to meet you Charles," she said before leaving. 

Charles, who was too busy being in love with Vivian, realized he forgot to ask for her number. He sighs before dramatically falls to the floor and positions himself in the fetal position. Charles realizes something and gets up so quickly. He rushes out the door and looks outside trying to find Vivian. He spots her and runs to her. "Vivian!" he yelled. She turned around and smiled when she saw Charles. "Can I have your number?" he asked. "Of course," she said and took her phone out and gave it to Charles. He typed his number and returned her phone back to her. 

"I'll talk to you soon," he said with a smile. "Talk to you soon," Vivian said smiling. Charles walked back and returned home with a big smile on his face. Oh he has gone full Boyle.

\---

"Hey Amy!" Jake said. 

"Hey Jake."

"So how are you liking Halloween?" he asked. He had enjoyed his Halloween and hoped Amy had enjoyed hers. He planned this holiday specially for her to enjoy. "Jury's still out," Amy said with a smirk. 

"Come on Amy! This is a fun day a even you have to admit it!" Jake said. 

"Well it has been fun but I don't know if I like it," Amy said. 

"Title of your sextape!" Jake quickly causing Amy to roll her eyes. How her eyes haven't fallen out Jake doesn't know. 

"Let's make a bet!" Jake challenged.

"I'm listening," Amy said. 

"If you like Halloween by the end of the night I win and you have to," Jake paused to think. Once he got it he looked at her with a smirk. "You have to go on the worst date with me." Amy's jaw dropped and her heart skipped a beat. "Fine," she said trying to contain her composure. "And if I win?" she asked. "Whatever you want," he said. Amy looked around and saw her friends smirking at them. "I want your car," she said. Jake nods and extends his hand for her to shake. She shook is and the bet was on. Amy felt her stomach slowly fill with butterflies when they touched. Jake released their hands and looked at her. He wanted to take her out but maybe this was his only way. He hates that he had to take her on the worst date for him to hand out with her on a date. However he was going to try to win because number one he hates losing and number two he wants to tell Amy how he feels even if it's on a terrible date that he already has begun planning. He looked at her and smiled as she looked so confident. He felt butterflies in his stomach just looking at her. 


	11. it's the first kiss, it's flawless, really something, it's fearless.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two couples reach a huge milestone in their relationship. Charles meets another beautiful young woman. Last part of a five part Halloween series. title inspired by fearless by taylor swift.

Jake carved his pumpkin while Amy watched in awe. Jake threw a piece of pumpkin towards Gina, who gagged and pretended to pass out. Rosa laughed silently and shook her head. Jake turned to Amy and threw a piece of pumpkin at her. Amy gasped and glared at Jake. He laughed louder than anyone else while Amy rolled her eyes and shook her head. Jake turned to her and winked which caused Amy's heart to flutter. 

Amy has never felt this way for anyone. Not even Teddy. 

Sure Teddy was her boyfriend for so long and yes he was her first love, but it didn't compare to how she felt towards Jake. He made her laugh when she felt no one could. He may have been the opposite of who she was, but that's what she liked about him. Something as simple as a wink made her weak in her knees.

Amy wanted to be with Jake. She had to let him know soon or else she would blow her chance with the greatest man she has ever met. She just prayed he felt the same about her. 

"Jake, you'll pay for that!" Amy shouted causing Jake to laugh even harder.

"What are you going to do about it, Santiago?" Jake asked raising his eyebrow and putting his hands on his hips. Amy couldn't lie he looked really good at the moment.

"I'm not telling you, Peralta," Amy said. Jake chuckled and smiled at her. 

Amy walked to the kitchen to clean up and Rosa followed her.

"What Rosa?" she asked. 

"You and your _lover_ ," Rosa paused, "Seem to be having a good a good time." Rosa smirked while Amy rolled her eyes.

"He's not my lover Rosa," Amy said. Once Rosa starts she never stops.

"But you want him to be," Rosa raised her eyebrow.

"What about Gina?" Amy said raising her eyebrow.

"What about Gina?" Rosa repeated. Amy knows Rosa gets defensive over Gina. It's very evident Rosa has fallen for Gina. She loved teasing her the way Rosa teases her over Jake. However she knows when to stop since she is slightly terrified of Rosa.

"I saw you laughing with her," Amy teased.

"And?" 

"I have never seen you laugh unless someone is hurt," 

Rosa rolled her eyes and glared at Amy. "You're the last one to talk. I saw you and Jake. Try sorting that out before you give relationship advice," Rosa said walking out the kitchen. Amy chuckled knowing she got the best of her friend and walked out the kitchen as well. 

Jake walked towards Amy. "Hey pumpkin," Jake joked.

"Ha ha very funny," Amy sarcastically said causing Jake to laugh. Jake's laugh was music to her ears and if she wasn't so scared she would have revealed her feelings right then and there.

"So I was wondering if you wanted to take a stroll around the block? Or not you know. You don't have to. It's optional," Jake rambled. Amy smiled at him and nodded. "Of course," Amy said smiling widely. Jake smiled back at her. 

"Let's go," Jake said with a huge smile. 

They both walked down the sidewalk touching shoulders and laughing about little things. 

"That winter was so cold that my pet pig died," Amy was telling the story of a cold Brooklyn day when her mom saved her pet pigs from death. 

"So she just," Jake said looking at her, "brought them back to life?" 

Amy chuckled. "Yes! I was crying so hard that she opened the oven and turned it on low and put the pig by the oven door and it warmed up and came back to life." Jake was in disbelief. "I can't believe you had pet pigs!" Jake said in shock. 

"When I was a little girl, I wanted a farm, but my parents loved the city. They compromised by buying me a little piggie," Amy explained. 

"Well Santiago you are very lucky. When I was little we didn't have any pets- well I had a pet turtle, but he went to live with his wife and never came back." Amy looked at him confused, but didn't ask any questions.

"I would've loved to have a pet though. Something easy to take care of, but something exciting," Jake said. 

"Yeah maybe one day we'll get a pet together," Amy blurted out. 

" _Together_? Santiago are you indicating that we'll get a pet together?" Jake asked.

"Yes," Amy blurted out again causing Jake to look at her in shock. "I mean no!" she shouted. "No. Obviously not." 

"For a second I thought you were in love with me," Jake dryly laughed. Amy looked down before looking back at Jake and softly smiled. 

"Yeah imagine that," Amy said. 

\---

"Yeah imagine that," Amy said while walking alongside Jake. 

Jake's heart nearly skipped a beat when she said _we_. He thought for a split second she liked him back. Turns out he was wrong. 

"So loving Halloween yet?" Jake asked her. 

"It was fun yeah, but I don't known if I love it," she said looking at him. 

"We still have time," Jake said. 

"You have two more hours until the day is over," Amy said checking the time on her watch. 

"And in those two hours I will change your mind," Jake said confidently. He was so sure he was going to change Amy's mind about the holiday. 

"You know what I'm looking forward to see what you have in mind." 

Jake stopped walking and looked at Amy. 

"What?" Amy asked seriously. 

"Santiago," Jake took a deep breath. "Would you like to go get some food with me?" 

"I thought you were going to say something important!" Amy said. "But of course I would love to get food with you." 

\---

Rosa sat so close next to Gina that she could smell her perfume. It was a strong smell, but it suited Gina so nicely. 

"Hey Gina. You look great," Rosa said trying to flirt with her. 

"Have you ever flirted with someone before?" Gina asked her. 

"I have and I'm great at," Rosa answered. She normally is but somehow with Gina she completely can't. She's never been this nervous to talk with someone she liked. She usually is so amazing that people can't contain themselves, but now she struggles to even talk to Gina. 

"Doesn't look like it," Gina said turning to look at Rosa. 

"You know what Linetti," Rosa said, "there was a time when I would look at you and you would faint." 

"And now it's the opposite."

Rosa rolled her eyes and smiled at her. "No it's not." 

"Sure it isn't."

"Cut it out, Linetti."

"And if I don't?' 

"You'll regret it?"

"Are you threatening me?" 

"Maybe," Rosa said smirking. They were so close that if the other moved just a little bit their lips would touch. Rosa glanced down at Gina's lips and looked back into her eyes. She was going in. She didn't care. She was Rosa. She was a badass. She can do this.

And she didn't. She was too scared. Yes, Rosa, the scariest person in the world, was too scared to do something. She couldn't find the courage to do it.

\---

Rosa was so close to Gina's she could just lean over and kiss her. 

Gina saw Rosa look at her lips and back at her eyes. 

Gina knew Rosa was too scared to kiss her, but Gina wasn't.

She grabbed her face and leaned in. Gina kissed her softly. She had waited for this moment for a long time. Rosa kissed her back and grabbed the side of her face. 

The kiss lasted for about a minute, but felt so much longer. When they parted they looked at each other and smiled. 

"Very smooth, Linetti," Rosa said smiling. 

"I know, Diaz," Gina said smiling. 

\---

Boyle walked outside for some fresh air and to escape the happy couples. Jake and Amy were out most likely being all lovey-dovey and Rosa and Gina were snuggling on the couch. 

On his small stroll, he saw a young beautiful woman eating octopus balls. "Are you eating octopus balls?!" Boyle asked the woman. 

"Yes!" the woman said. "I see you have good taste." 

"People say it's a disgusting when it is very delicious," Boyle said. The woman had beautiful light brown hair and green eyes that Boyle got lost in,

"Exactly! I'm Genevieve by the way," the woman introduced herself. 

"Charles Boyle," Charles introduced. 

"It's nice to meet you," Genevieve smiled. 

"Do you want to go on a walk?" Charles asked. 

"I would love to," she said and hooked onto Charles's arm. 

\---

"Jake, this was so much fun," Amy said, They had left the restaurant and were now home. It was 11:45 p.m. and Rosa was going to take Amy home. She was waiting for Amy to get in the car. 

"I told you so," Jake said. 

Jake saw the stars shine on Amy's eye and _damn_ she was so gorgeous. There were millions of stars in the sky, but somehow she shone brighter than them Jake would do anything to kiss her right there and then. The right moment was there to take, Why didn't take it?

"You know I didn't say I loved it," Amy said. "Wasn't that the objective here?"

"Well yes," Jake said. "Knowing you that isn't going to happen. You're very stubborn."

"I'm not stubborn!" Amy defended.

"Sure you're not," Jake said. 

Amy softly laughed and a piece of hair fell in front of her face. Jake pushed the piece of her behind her ears. His hand softly touching her cheek. 

Jake looked at her lips and back to her eyes. They were close. Like kissing distance. 

They both wanted to kiss each other, but they waited for the other to make a move. 

"I'm glad you had fun," Jake said. 

Amy smiled and looked to see Rosa was watching them.

"Do you want to take a small walk to that mailbox?" Amy asked trying to get away from Rosa's gaze.

"Sure," Jake said and started walking.

"Today was so much fun," Amy said.

"Of course you did. I was with you the entire night," Jake smiled. 

Amy jokingly rolled her eyes. 

Once they reached the mailbox, they turned to look at each other. The moonlight shining down on them. The stars watching them. It felt like they were the only people in the world. They were staring at each other's eyes. They were so eager to kiss the other, but at the same time they were anxious. Eager to feel the other person's lips on theirs. Anxious to see the other's reaction afterwards. Eager to be with the other, but anxious for the results.

Amy looked at Jake's lips. She couldn't hold it in any longer. She couldn't hold back. She had to seize the moment or it would be lost forever. be

However Jake felt the same. He had to kiss her. He's been dreaming about it for the longest time. He's been wondering what would happen if they did kiss, but he doesn't want to wonder anymore. He wants to feel it. 

They both lean in and kiss each other. 

Amy wraps her arms around Jake's neck while Jake had his arms around her waist. Jake smiles into the kiss and feels his heart beating so fast it feels like it's going to run out. 

Amy felt her heart skip a beat. She felt like she was flying and she doesn't want to stop. Jake's lips were soft. Like really soft. Softer than a pillow. She doesn’t want the kiss to end.

When they pulled away, they placed their foreheads on each other and smiled. 

They slowly walked back to the car hand-in-hand. 

Before Amy walked to the car she smiled at Jake. She looked at their entwined hands before looking back at Jake's hand.

"Be safe. See you tomorrow," Jake said smiling and walking away.

"I love Halloween," Amy blurted out. 

Jake pulled out his and saw the time was 11:59.

Jake smiled bigger (if that was even possible).

"I told you you would," he said winking and turning back to go inside. 

Amy walked to the car and got in. 

She saw Jake watching her, making sure she got in the car safe. 

She smiled before looking at Rosa.

"This is the best holiday. Don't you think?" she asked with a huge smile plastered on her face.

"Yeah. Yeah it is," Rosa answered before driving off.


	12. cold was the steel of my axe to grind for the girls who broke my heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jake bumps into a special someone and they have a discussion about how much he has changed. Jake makes a big gesture for Amy and prepares to take the next step.

Jake walks into the book store looking around the place. He walks over to the fiction section and searches for the book he had in mind.

"Jake?" a familiar voice calls. Jake instantly recognizes the voice and freezes. Jake doesn't respond and hopes they didn't see him.

"Jake Peralta?" Jake turns and looks at the person realizing that he couldn't hide from them

"Sofia! It's so great to see you!" Jake says faking a smile.

Sofia hasn't changed a bit since she broke up with him. She still looks great and if it wasn't for Jake being terrified at the moment, he would've appreciate it.

"It's good to see you too. Why are you at the book store?" she asks confused.

 _Are you gatekeeping Barnes and Nobles?_ he thinks. 

"I'm looking for a book," he says in an obvious tone.

"Well obviously," she rolls her eyes, "but I don't think I've ever seen you in a book store."

"I'm looking for a book that my friend likes," Jake explains.

"Oh what's it called I think I can help you find it?" Sofia asks. Even though the last thing Jake wants is Sofia's help, he knows she won't stop until she helps him out.

"The _Harry Potter_ books," he says. Sofia looks at him weird.

"When did you get into _Harry Potter_?" she asks.

"My friend is really into them. I just want to see what's so great about them," he replies. Sofia nods her head.

"Follow me," she says and starts walking. Jake follows her into the children's section. She looks around until she spots the _Harry Potter_ collection. "There you go," she says pointing at the collection.

"Sweet!" he says crouching down to get the first book. "Thanks Sofia." He smiles at her and then looks back down at the book in his hand. Next to the books was a collection of merchandise. Knowing Amy would really enjoy something cool, he picks up two wands. One for him and one for her. 

"This person must be really special if you're willing to read for them," Sofia says smiling at Jake. 

"You can say that," he smiles at the thought of Amy. "Yeah. We recently became friends."

"Who are they?" Sofia asks.

"Amy Santiago," he says without a beat. 

Sofia slowly understands and smiles at Jake. "You've grown so much since the last time I saw you, Jake. You've matured,"

Jake looks at her and raises his eyebrow, "What do you mean?" 

"You care for others. You're willing to do things for others," she explains. "The Jake I knew 9 months ago never would have done that." 

Jake knows that true. He has Amy to thank for his maturity, but he also has to thank Sofia. She broke his heart and from that grew a different Jake. A better Jake. 

"Yeah I have a lot of people to thank for that," he says. 

"Thank yourself for that."

A short silence follows afterwards. 

"I wish you nothing but the best, Jake," Sofia grinned. 

"Same here Sofia," and Jake truly meant it.

"Hopefully Amy can have a good effect on you," Sofia lastly says before walking away. 

Jake looks at the items in his hands and smiles. _She already has_ he thinks. 

\---

The next day after school Jake catches Amy. He was supposed to pick her up and take her home. 

"Hey Jake," she smiles and gets in the passenger seat. 

"Hey Ames," he says and starts driving. This was the first time they talked face-to-face since they kissed. There wasn't any awkward tension or any tension at all. Like always it felt safe and lovely.

Amy tells Jake all about her day and Jake just listens. He would interrupt to make a small joke every now and then.

"So I just read _Harry Potter_ _and the Order of the Phoenix_ for the rest of the day," Amy ends her story.

"Speaking of _Harry Potter_ ," Jake says. "I started reading the first book." he says.

Amy's eyes widen and starts to freak out.

"YOU HAVE?!" she yells in excitement causing Jake to chuckle.

"Yes!"

"AND?!"

"You were right it's the greatest thing ever!" Jake said matching her excitement.

"I told you!" Amy freaks out. 

Once they reach a red light, Jake grabbed a bag from the back seat and gave Amy her gift.

Amy opens the bag and sees a wand in it. She smiles and looks at Jake. "Thank you Jake." Jake smiles at her compliment. Amy leans forward and gives him a kiss on the cheek. Jake blushes and turns back to the road and starts driving again. 

Jake wanted to ask Amy to be his girlfriend right then and there. If he didn't now, then he never will and will lose the perfect moment. Now was the perfect moment. 

"Ames?" he speaks up. 

Amy looks at him. "Yeah?"

He takes a deep breath.

It's now or never.


End file.
